Werewolves vs Vampires
by TeamEthanMorgan
Summary: Sequel to 'Uh I Love You' by mspinky123... not stolen, mspinky123 gave it to me.
1. Chapter 1

**Sarah POV**

When I opened the door I saw Ethan but he was young Ethan.

"Ethan is that you?" I asked

"Yea I am a vampire like you" he said and then he hugged me tight. I need to tell him that I am in a relationship with this really nice and cute vampire named Dean. I was crying for 50 years for Ethan and then I met this boy 10 years ago. First we were friends, but now we are in love.

"How did you become a vampire?" I asked really interested in this story

"Well let's talk about it over dinner come on" he said

"Ok let's go"

**Lauren Houston (made this name up)**

"I love this place but I want to know how you became a vampire and who turned you?" I said

"We have all night to talk about that but I want to ask you this are you in love with Dean" he asked

"How do you know about that? I asked

"Well he is a good friend of mine and don't worry I am not mad and I have a girlfriend" he said

Ethan POV

I can't believe this but I don't care because I have a plan to get her back. She will be mine again but I need a fake girlfriend first. I know who will help.

"Really" she said. She sounded so jealous

"Yea but let me…."

I didn't get to finish because two vampires came at our table and one of them punched me.

**Sarah POV**

Two really big vampires came at our table and one of them punched Ethan.

"Ethan are you okay?" I said

"Yea but anyways what do you want Ed and Ted?" he said fixing his jaw

"Jesse wants you" they said in unison

"Jesse!" I screamed which made the whole restaurant look at us

"Wow he can't last two weeks without me. What does he want?" Ethan said with a little laugh. Which made no sense to me? Why does Jesse want Ethan?

"He needs you to come to Russia for the Speech" Ed said

"Ok well Sarah do you, Rory, and Erica want to come to Russia for the weekend?" Ethan asked

"Ok…umm I just need to ask if they want to"

"Let's go ask them, and Ed and Ted pay the bill." Ethan said with a cute smirk. He took my hand and in a second we where outside my condo.

"Wow!" is all I could said

"Well let's go ask" he said. Well Ethan is not that nerd boy he used to be. He has muscles and his hair isn't messy at all. He doesn't wear t shirts and jeans anymore. He wears black like Jesse does.

We opened the door and saw Rory watching Star Trek and Erica reading Dusk. As soon as they saw Ethan they ran up to him and hugged him. Erica gave me that tell me everything look.

"Do you guys want to go to Russia and visit my castle?" he asked I didn't even know that he was rich.

"Yea" they said

They went into their rooms and packed for the trip. I sat down next to Ethan and asked him

"Who turned you into a vampire?"

"Let me tell you the whole story from the beginning. After Benny and Grandma Weir left I went to Jesse's mansion. I know you think I'm stupid but I wanted you back. He opened the door.

"What do you want" Jesse asked

"I want you to turn me into a vampire so I can be with Sarah forever. If you do this I will be your right hand man like Cord was." I begged

"Ok I will do it because I heard you're blood was h deficient and I have this big Vampires vs. Werewolf war coming up. If I turn you into a vampire I will teach you how to be strong and all powerful." He said

He bit my neck and I was a vampire. I knew who I wanted to kill. I found that guy name Scott who called me Teethan and Benny bennyrabbit. I went to his house with Jesse. Jesse taught me everything; he showed me how to suck Scott's blood without turning him into a vampire. I moved in with Jesse and my parents put up missing child flyers all over town. I didn't tell Benny because he wouldn't understand. Jesse and I lived everywhere like Russia, New York, Italy, and even Antarctica. I met some vampires that knew where you lived. I haven't seen you in 60 years, wow! Jesse said he has to going back to Russia so he can meet up with people for his war plans. I didn't go so I can find you. When I went to your condo I knocked on the door. You opened it." he explained

"Wow!" is all I could say

"Yea" he said.

"Let's go!" Rory screamed running out of his room

"Ok my private jet should be here in 5 minutes." Ethan said a little cocky

"Private jet that is awesome!" Erica screamed

"The private jet is here" Rory said

When we went in the private jet I couldn't stop looking at Ethan. He is so sexy. I want him so much but I am with Dean. Oh yea Dean I forgot about him, I should have invited him. I am forcing myself to think about Dean but my mind is focus on Ethan. He turned himself into a vampire so we can be together. I love Ethan so much that I…

"Before we go to Russia I have to get something" Ethan said interrupting my thoughts.

"We landed in White chapel and Ethan gave me a come on look that was so sexy. I got out of my chair and followed him. We went into his old backyard and he started digging and then he picked up the cubile aminus. I took it from his hand and started screaming at him.

"Why are you doing this? Are you giving this to Jesse? He is still evil are you insane?" I screamed

"Keep your voice down my sister owns this house now. We need this so we can win the war. If we have 219 powerful vampires on our side then we can get rid of ware wolfs forever." He said in a quite scream

"Did you forget that you where a ware wolf before I cured you." I said with a "you know I am right" smirk. Then he came closer to me and looked like he was about to kiss me. Our foreheads touched and then I felt him breathing on me. I was just about to kiss him but he said something.

"Thank you for curing me. I would never be able to life like a stupid animal. Well let's go." He said. He took the cubile aminus from my hand. He took my hand and he led me to a hospital.

"What are we doing here?" I asked

"Well you will see." He said with a goofy smile.

"Mr. Morgan I haven't seen you in two weeks. Mr. Weir was getting worried. You can go in." a nurse said

"Are we here to visit Benny?" I asked

"Yea" he said

When we entered the room Benny was so old and weak. When he saw us he put on a smile but it was really weak. Ethan sat down next to him and told him something in his ear that made him smile even more.

"Sarah I am going to smash this big window so I need you to get Benny and jump out the window with me make sure he doesn't have a heart attack." Ethan said

"What!"


	2. Savanna

**Sarah POV**

"Yea so hurry up" he said

"I got Benny" I said

Ethan punched the glass and the window broke. I flew out following Ethan to the plane. I looked down at Benny and he had a smile on his face. Ethan stopped and told me to take Benny in the plane and meet him in the graveyard. I nodded and took Benny there.

**Ethan POV**

I went to the graveyard waiting for Sarah to meet me. I looked at my parent's grave and started crying. I felt a hand on my shoulder so I turned my head. It was Sarah the most beautiful girl ever. I wiped my eyes and got up. She looked at the names on the stones. She looked at me and gave me a hug and I happily hugged back. I heard laughing in the background and I knew they where here. I released Sarah and turned around to see the..

"I'm happy you could come T-Birds." I made a fake smile

"We are not here to play games Ethan is this the girl or what." The leader said. Sarah hold on to my hand and was really scared. She whispered in my ear

"What's going on?"

"Yea this is the girl, let's make the trade." I said letting go of Sarah's hand.

**Sarah POV**

When Ethan let go of my hand I felt like I was going to cry. What is he talking about? What trade and why am I the girl? He took my hand and walked me to the big man with a big knife. I tried to run and scream but Ethan grabbed me and covered my mouth. The big man came close to my neck and took a big sniff. He took his knife and cut a tiny piece of my hair. He ate it which made me gag. This was so gross and nasty but Ethan thought it was normal. He looked at Ethan and said…

"She is the one."

Ethan looked at me with a big warm smile and then at the man and gave him a suite case behind a tree. When the men open it the case was full of money. Ethan took my hand and we went back to the plane. When we got there we didn't see Benny or Erica so I asked Rory where they are and he told me that they where making out. I couldn't take it anymore after that stranger ate my hair and Erica making out with an old man I threw up right on Ethan's shirt.

"Sarah, Benny is young now so it's not that gross" Rory said laughing

"Wow I need to clean up" Ethan said

He took off his shirt and revealed his 6 pack abs. His tattoo that's says OMG

"Ethan why do you have a tattoo of a heart with a S in it?" I asked

"My girlfriend's name is Savanna" he said which made my heart (well if I hade a heart) stop.

"Ok anyways how is Benny young again?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I know a guy who knows a guy." Ethan said changing his shirt.

"Damn this can't fit I guess I have to wait until we land" Ethan said taking off his shirt.

Rory left the room after he yawned. Ethan took out his phone and started to text somebody. I was bored so I asked Ethan the question I always wanted to ask.

"Who are the T-Birds and why am I the one?" I asked. He smiled and laughed. He came close to me really close. He put a strand of my hair behind my ear and kissed my nose.

"You will see when you're ready, anyways ready to get to bed" he said

"What we are sharing a bed. Why can't I get my own bed or bunk with Erica?" I asked

"Benny and Erica are sharing a bed and Rory is crashing the single bed. You can sleep in my huge bed that can fit both of us without us touching or the couch." He said

I sigh and went into the bathroom to change. I put on a t-shirt and shorts. When I got out the bathroom I saw Ethan only in boxers which made me blush. Why is he so uhhh gosh I can I control myself?

**Ethan POV**

I took off my pants and got in my bed. I waited for Sarah to get in. She came out the bathroom with a big t-shirt and shorts under the t-shirt. She got in the bed and started putting pillows in between us so I don't get any ideas or her. I laughed when she was finish but she gave me a look. When she got in bed my phone ranged. I answered it and it was my girlfriend well fake.

"Hey babe" I said making sure Sarah can hear me. I saw roll her eyes. I closed the bathroom door and started talking.

**Ethan: remember that girl Sarah I was telling you about well the T-Birds said that she was the one.**

**Savanna: Why am I your fake girlfriend again?**

**Ethan: I need you so I can make Sarah jealous so she can admit that she still loves me.**

**Savanna: Wait isn't she a vampire can't she hear us.**

**Ethan: Nope this plane is vampire hearing proof anyways are you going to help me or not this will help you with that acting crap.**

**Savanna: You mean my acting classes. Huh I will do it pick me up in England baby lol.**

**Ethan: Bye**

**Ethan hangs up**

"Who was that" Sarah asked trying not to sound jealous

"Savanna just checking up on me oh and we have to pick her up"

"What! I mean why I mean when." She said I can tell she was super jealous. My plan is going to work but I need to get rid of Dean. I know I sound evil but we are meant to be together.

"I know what you are thinking and yes you can still have the bed we are picking her up in the morning." I said

"Yea that's what I mean" Sarah said

**Sarah POV**

Uhhh we have to pick her up. I know I shouldn't be jealous because I have a boyfriend but I can't just sit there all calm. I just need some sleep.

**The next morning still Sarah POV**

I woke up and felt great this bed is so comfortable. I got out of bed and Ethan wasn't in bed. I looked to see if he was in the bathroom but he wasn't there. I went in the living room and saw Benny eating breakfast and Erica and Rory drinking blood. When Erica saw me her eyes lid up. She ran to me with another cup in her hand. She gave me the cup and I drank it. This was the best blood ever, it taste like Ethan's blood. When I finished the blood I noticed it said Sarah on the cup.

"What is this" I asked

"Blood from England this is the best blood but it's so expensive. It cost billions of dollars for 1 cup." Erica said

"Hi Benny what are you eating" I ask Benny

"I am eating the greatest food ever. It's all made by Pam, the greatest chef in the world." Benny said

"Has anyone seen Ethan?" I asked

"You didn't get enough last night" Benny said winking at me

"You're nasty seriously where is he." I asked

"I'm right here" Ethan said behind me. There was a girl right next to him.

"Everyone this is Savanna the love of my life the one I'm going to marry some day." Ethan said introducing the girl next to him.

"Hi guys I'm Savanna and you're Benny, Rory, Erica, and Sarah." Savanna said pointing at all of us. It's funny that she called my name last. There's something up with this girl and I will find out.


	3. Feelings Come Out

**Savanna POV**

The first think I noticed when I entered the plane was Rory. He is so cute and funny. When he was drinking his blood it spilled all over him, and he licked it off. Ethan was staring at Sarah and Sarah was staring at me. I hate to be apart of this but Ethan needs my help. It's time to start my plan. I got out my chair and sat on Ethan's lap and started kissing him. I could feel everyone staring at us but that's what I wanted. Ethan picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. He locked the door and threw me on the bed. He wiped his mouth and got on the bed.

"Next time can you warn me when you are going to shove your tongue in my mouth? I give you credit though I liked how you just started kissing me" Ethan said

"I think I have a crush on Rory" I said

"Well when you finish helping me you can go get him but now I want you to go out there and make Sarah jealous" Ethan said but I just rolled my eyes. I messed up my hair and then opened the door. Everyone looked at me but I just shrugged and went to get some blood. Sarah was just staring at me with a death stare. I sat on the couch next to Rory.

"Where's Ethan" Sarah asked me

"He fell asleep I guess I just wore him out." I said making Sarah look at me like I was a slut.

"Wow did you have sex?" Benny asked but Erica slapped him on the back of his head. I laughed.

"We did more than that." I said and winked at Sarah

**Sarah POV**

She got up and went to Ethan's room and everyone was looking at me. I guess everyone saw her wink at me. I got up and went to Erica and Benny's room and Erica followed me and locked the door behind her. I started crying on her shoulder and she hugged me.

"I guess you still love him." Erica said I nodded

"You have to tell him how you feel and tell Dean too." Erica said I sighed

"He has a girlfriend and I have to get over him ok." I said and then I went into Rory's room.

"Are you ok?" I heard a voice say

"No Rory I'm not ok." I said

"You like him and I like Savanna." He said I turned around and he smiled. I had a really good plan that will make Ethan mines.

"I have a plan" I said and we both smiled

**Savanna POV**

I heard Sarah and Rory's conversation and I smiled. I went to tell Ethan but Erica was in my way. She looked really mad.

"Listen stop messing with my best friend or else I will..." she said but she didn't finish. I went into Ethan's room. I really didn't want her to finish that sentence. I jumped on the bed and started tickling Ethan. He kept laughing but I continued.

"I have some really exciting new." I said

"Ok tell me." Ethan said

"Sarah and Rory are teaming up to break us up. That means Rory likes me." I said he started smiling. He started tickling me and then someone opened the door. Ethan didn't stop tickling me so it must be Sarah.

"We landed and we are in Russia." Sarah said

"(Laugh)… ok … (laugh)… Ethan stop… (Laugh)… we …will... be … (laugh) … right there. I said trying to push Ethan off me. Ethan got up and kissed me on the cheek. We followed Sarah outside and everyone had there suitcases. Erica and Sarah was giving me the death stare. I went over to Ethan and gave him a passionate kiss and when I was finish I winked at Sarah and Erica.

"Ethan I need some money." I said in a baby voice

"How much money do you need baby?" He said going along with the plan

"I need about 500,000 Euros." I said still in my baby voice

"What that's more than last time." Ethan said

"No last time I asked for a car parked on my private island you gave me for Christmas." I said kissing him on his cheek.

"Ok anything for you babe." Ethan said Sarah was staring at me in disbelief.

**Sarah POV**

She is a gold digger!


	4. Choose Your Side Vampire or Werewolves

**SarahPOV**

Erica came really close to me and whispered in my ear.

"Please tell me you have a plan for this." Erica whispered I nodded

I really don't care about Savanna right now; it's been 60 years since I've seen Jesse.

"Finally you're here." A familiar voice from behind us said. We turned around and saw Jesse with a girl our age. Ethan gave him a big hug and Jesse returned the hug. Then Jesse turned to Savanna and gave her a hug.

"I haven't seen you in a long time" Jesse said to me and then extended his hand. I shook his hand and gave him a warm smile. He turned to Benny, Rory, and Erica.

"How long has it been?" he said

"60 years" Erica said coldly

"She doesn't forgive people easily like those cheerleaders." I said

"Well let's get settled in and we will all meet up for dinner." The girl standing next to Jesse said

Everyone went into the mansion and 4 men picked up Rory, Benny, Erica and my bag. They took our bags and we followed them. Jesse and the girl standing next to him went upstairs. Ethan and Savanna went into a secret room behind the bookshelf. I followed them so I can hear what they were talking about.

"I'll be right back Erica, I have to go to the bathroom." I said

"Ethan you need to tell Sarah!" Savanna said

What is she talking about are they getting married?

"I know I just need some time and she has a boyfriend." Ethan said

"I can't pretend to be your girlfriend anymore." Savanna said

She's pretending to be his girlfriend. He still loves me.

"I know" Ethan said

"Didn't you tell me that the t-birds said she was the one." Savanna said

"Yea she is my soul mate." Ethan said then sighed

"Alright I'm going to go tell her" Ethan said getting out of his seat.

I ran to my room with super speed and called Dean.

Dean: Hello

Sarah: Hi Dean

Dean: Hey Sarah I went to your condo and you weren't there is something wrong.

Sarah: Oh I'm in Russia

Dean: Do you need me to get you

Sarah: No it's just that I need to tell you something

Dean: OK

Sarah: this is really hard to say but I want to break up

Dean: What! Why?

Sarah: I'm really sorry but…

Dean: it's Ethan

Sarah: how did you know?

**Dean POV**

I hanged up on Sarah and got my coat. I hate Ethan so much. I finally have a reason to kill him. I picked up my phone and called Jacob my werewolf friend (Twilight).

Jacob: Hello

Dean: It happen

Jacob: Come over

5 minutes later…

"I told you Sarah was going to dump you for Ethan now we can attack the royal castle." Jacob said to me

"Get the others because I'm ready."

Ring…Ring…Ring

"Come in and stop ringing the freaking doorbell"

"What is he doing here isn't he a vampire." The leader said

"I'm a werewolf and a vampire." I said

"What!" the pack screamed

"My mother was a werewolf and my father was a vampire, my father made me think that I was a suppose to be a vampire but now I know I am a werewolf." I said angrily

"What made you change your mind?" One of them asked a little scared

"Sarah, she was my girlfriend until Ethan Morgan stole her from me." I said a little more angrily

"Didn't that happen to you Jacob, a vampire stole your girlfriend." The same vampire asked

Jacob got really mad and red. He got his coat and his keys.

"Let's go" he said

We got in his van and he started driving.

"Where are they?" Jacob asked still mad.

"Russia" I said a little scared of his reaction

He stopped the car and screamed

"Russia, how the hell are we going to get there?"

"I don't know" I said

"Wait how did you get here in Forks?" the same werewolves that ask questions that caused me to get mad.

"I'm a vampire I can fly and why do you ask so many questions?" I said


	5. The Truth

**Sarah's POV:**

After Dean hung up on me, I knew he was mad at me, but I ignored that fact. Ethan still had feelings for me. He really did. I didn't believe it. He was faking dating and wanting to marry Savanna this whole time. I went outside the room and Ethan was sitting down with Savanna. Knowing it was fake got me to roll my eyes. I just smiled in a weakly then went over to Erica, who was talking to Benny. I kept looking at Ethan, and he kept looking at me but with no smile. I shook the thought of Ethan out of my head and looked at Erica. They were talking and I had no idea about what.

"That's just a shame," Erica said.

"I know." Benny said.

I coughed to get them to notice me and they did. I just had to tell Erica about it, but not in front of Ethan, and definitely a place where he wouldn't hear me. "Erica, can I talk to you for a second? Privately?" I said.

"Yeah, sure." She said. I dragged her to my room and told her everything I knew. I told her about my break up with Dean too.

"Isn't that great? That he still has feelings for you?" She said.

"I guess, yeah. I mean I feel bad for Dean, but I did it because I had to." I sighed.

"Well, let's just go outside, 'cause I'm getting bored." Erica stood up and I did as well.

"Okay," I simply agreed.

We walked outside, and the first thing that caught our eyes was Ethan and Savanna, who were talking and not in a friendly way.

"I thought you were perfect for me, but now, I think you're a jerk." Savanna said angrily.

"Yeah, like you weren't," Ethan argued sarcastically.

"UGH. I'm so sick of you and I don't want to stay here with you." Savanna stood up and took a step away from Ethan.

"Fine. Who said I want you in my life anyway?" Ethan said.

"You did!" Savanna said loudly. Loud enough that a neighbor would hear her. "I'm just out of here." She grabbed her purse, which was on a hanger, and left with hatred in her eyes.

I wanted to roll my eyes again at the thought of all of this being fake, but I just kept a concerned look on my face. I went to sit down beside him, and Erica just kept looking at me. I curled my arms over his shoulders as I tried to comfort him.

"She'll come back," I said.

"Like I care." He let out a bit of laughter then remained quiet.

"Oh come on. I'm just lightening up the mood." I put my arm down and looked at him.

He looked at me with a smile and said, "Thanks for trying."

"What are friends for?" I said.

"Well, I'm just going to talk to Jesse about something." He stood up and walked to a room.

Erica looked at me with a cheerful smile. She walked towards me and sat. "There you go, a step forward for your next relationship."

"He doesn't know that I like him… yet." I frowned in disappointment.

"Who cares? At least you're moving forward. That's good." Erica punched me lightly on my shoulder, which made me smile and giggle.

**There you go guys. So this chapter is written by me, TEM. The previous ones were written by mspinky123. She's just kind of busy, so she just gave me her story. So I hope you enjoy it, and please leave a review down below… Yeah, down there.**


	6. Planning fot the Next Step

**Ethan's POV:**

I entered Jesse's room, and he was sitting alone at the end of a small table, looking at a paper. He looked at me when he noticed me entering and left no attention at the paper that was in front of him.

I sat the other end of the small table and asked him, "How's the plan?"

"It's great. I'm almost done with the plan. Two-hundred and nineteen vampire souls… check." He looked at the paper then back at me.

"So you already did it," I said.

"Yes," Jesse said. "I just need one teensy little favor from you."

"I'll do anything," I said.

"I just need your friends to participate in that battle. I know we have enough vampires for the battle, but we need your friends."

He actually needed my friends. I didn't know if I should agree. Those were my friends, and I didn't want anyone to get hurt; especially Sarah. She's the one that I mostly cared about in my life, besides Benny. If anything happened to her, I swear that I would never forgive myself. If took me a while to think about all of that, but I still didn't know if I should agree.

"I don't know. I only told Sarah about everything, I didn't tell the others." I said hesitantly.

"Well, tell the others. Perhaps they might want to join us after they hear about the battle." He told me.

"Wait, now?"

"Take your time. Tell them whenever you want. Just think about it, and when you do, just ask them," He said. "You can go now."

I nodded at him and went outside. I didn't need time to think about that. I wanted to ask them now. I needed to know their opinion. Their opinion was more important, and I had to know it. I saw Sarah and Erica sitting and talking, Benny sitting on another chair that wasn't close to Erica's and Sarah's, and Rory just entering the room. Sarah was the first to notice me. Her presence was always pleasant to me, and I couldn't help but to smile at her.

"Hey guys, I need to tell you all something." I said. Everyone looked at me with full attention and listened to me as I explained to them everything. I knew that Sarah knew everything and didn't need to listen to the first part, but she needed to listen to the second part where I say that we need them.

Everyone exchanged looks, then Sarah whispered something into Erica ears. Sarah looked at Erica and she nodded. Sarah looked back at me and said, "Me and Erica want to join the battle." I still cared about Sarah and didn't want her to get hurt. But I just ignored that thought for the moment and looked at Benny and Rory, waiting for a reply.

"Yeah, I'll do it. Anything for my buddy." Benny replied.

"I don't want to be left alone, so yeah." Rory said.

Everyone agreed to do it, so I smiled. We heard a door open, and I was sure it was Jesse. When the door was fully opened, Jesse was standing there as he looked at all of us.

"I overheard you guys talking. Now that you guys are in, you just need training. Ethan will train you, right Ethan?" Jesse suddenly looked over at me, waiting for my answer.

"Uh, yeah. I will." I agreed.

"Make sure you rest well tonight." Jesse said, then entered his room again.

**Dean's POV:**

Jacob, some of his friends and I were on a private jet. I was just wondering how he got this private jet, so I asked him.

"Well, let's just say I know someone." Jacob smiled at me.

"How much time will it take us to reach Russia?" I asked him.

"A few hours." He said.

I just had to have revenge on that Ethan dude. He stole my Sarah and I had to get back no matter what it takes me. I would do everything, but the thing that was on my top list was killing him.


	7. Training

**Ethan's POV:**

I woke up in the morning at the sound of the annoying alarm clock. I looked at the time. Seven o'clock. It was too early, but I almost forgot that I had to train my friends for the battle. I went to wear my random, black clothes. I didn't like wearing those clothes that much, but it was still not bad. It was comfortable, but I preferred my old graphic-tee shirt. I went outside and Sarah, Rory and Benny sitting and talking, and Erica just coming down from upstairs where her room was. I greeted everyone and walked to the kitchen door.

"I'm getting breakfast. So, what do you guys want? I already know what Benny wants, but what do you guys want? O negative? Or AB positive?" I asked them.

"Surprise me," Sarah said.

"I think I'll have… an O negative." Erica grinned.

"AB positive." Rory said.

I walked into the kitchen and got everything ready and set it up on the dinner table, especially that Benny needed time to finish his pancakes. I called everyone and lead the way since it was the first time they've been in the mansion. We all sat really close to each other. Erica sat on a seat and Benny was beside her, followed by Rory. Sarah and I both sat beside each other on the other side.

"So, did you guys rest well?" I tried to start a conversation.

"Yeah," They all said, one after another.

"Then I guess you're ready for the training that's going to be after…" I looked at my watch. "An hour and a half later. By that time, you can do anything."

"Sure." Sarah nodded then took a sip from her cup.

"By nine thirty, you should be outside in the backyard. Got it?" I said.

"That early? Why can't it be at least at twelve?" Benny whined.

Erica hit him in the head and said, "Quit complaining and start eating." Rory, Sarah and I laughed a bit then kept quiet.

Benny looked super hungry that he ate all of his pancakes in a flash. "Well, I guess I'm done." Benny lied back at his chair and looked at Erica with a smile. Erica smile, and I could've sworn she almost giggled.

I stood up and everyone did so. I didn't have to take everything back to the kitchen, Jesse had maids. We all went outside to the main room, which was different from the living room, and Jesse was there, talking on the phone.

"Yeah… Great… That's awesome…! Well, I guess I don't… Okay… thank you, bye." Jesse closed his phone then looked at me. "Everything's going great. I can see that everything's going great with you too."

I nodded with a smile. "They only need training."

"Well, training they shall do," Jesse said.

~~Moments later… 9:30~~

Every one of my friends were outside the backyard. All of them were facing me.

"Okay, first I need to see how you guys fight, so pick a partner," I said.

Benny held Erica's arm and said, "Erica's already taken."

"Fine, I guess I'll partner up with Rory." Sarah walked until she got beside Rory.

"You may start," I said.

Rory and Sarah went a farther from Erica and Benny to make some space for themselves. I put my attention on Erica and Benny. They both were facing each other, ready to attack.

"I don't know if I should go easy on you, but I think I will," Erica said.

"You don't need to go easy on me. Bring all you got." Benny motioned her to come and attack.

"All right, you asked for it." Erica smiled evilly.

Benny became a bit worried, and he looked like he wanted to take back what he said. But his face turned serious as if he's saying 'I shouldn't give up'. He turned his hand into a fist and started running towards Erica. Luckily for her, she grabbed his arm and flipped him, making him fall on his back. He groaned in pain and looked at her.

"Still not giving up." He stood up and opened his fist as his hand face Erica. "Cadit donec ledo terram."

Lightning shot out of Benny's hand and Erica fell on the ground. He kept his hand at the same position and casted another spell saying, "Currere vibrationum in caput".

Erica started to cover her ears, rolling on the ground. "Make it stop."

"What'd you do?" I asked him.

"Vibrations," He simply answered. I nodded.

"Make it stop," Erica repeated.

"Fine." He pointed his finger at Erica and some kind of ray shot out of his hand.

Erica stood up in relief. "How'd you do that?" She asked him in amazement.

"Years of practice," He simply replied.

"Oh right, such a long time," Erica said.

I went to see Rory and Sarah. Rory was on top of Sarah, looking like he's going to defeat her.

"You're tougher than you seem." Sarah was struggling from Rory, but he wouldn't let her.

"No one should underestimate Rory the vampire ninja," He said.

Sarah managed to move her legs and kicked him, making him fall back until he bumped into Erica. They both fell down on the ground, but Erica seemed angry.

"You dork! Don't you ever do that again." She stood up, dusting her trousers.

"Sarah kicked me!" He yelled at Erica.

"Stop complaining and fight like a man." Sarah said standing up.

"Alright," Rory said under his breath.

He walked towards her until he got really close to her. He started punching and kicking, but Sarah was dodging the attacks. Rory found it impossible to attack her like that, so he disappeared and reappeared behind her, holding her hands behind her back.

"I don't care how hot you are, but no one does that to me," Rory whispered.

When he said the word _hot _my blood started to burn. I knew it was just a word, but if he starts saying that frequently, then he's gonna end up flirting with her. I shook that thought out of my head and focused on what they did.

Sarah looked at Rory and started struggling, but his grip looked really strong. "You get angry really fast," She said.

"I don't care." Rory pushed Sarah on the ground and she started to groan.

"Wow, you're really strong," Sarah said.

"Okay guys, you can stop now," I said. Everyone stopped fighting and gave their attention to me. "Go get some rest. And later, I'll call my friend Emmett to come and train you with me, okay?"

Everyone nodded then walked inside the mansion with me behind them. When I found Jesse, I told him about bringing Emmett and stuff. He agreed, because either I bring Emmett or Gabe, which are two of my vampire friends/couches, and Jesse prefers Emmett.

**Dean's POV:**

We finally arrived at Russia, and thank goodness I knew a pack of werewolves in there who happened to be my friends. They made us stay with them and Jacob, his friends and I knew about that battle, so we decided to join. Anything to get revenge on that jerk.


	8. Revenge Plan

**I've been getting great reviews lately. And honestly, I have problems with coming up with ideas. I believe they call it writer's block. Anyway, I've been getting great help from latoof-sa. I love her so much, and thanks for the support. I wouldn't leave my reviewers and readers behind, so thank you. **

**Sarah's POV:**

I was sitting in my room after training with Emmett, thinking about how upset Dean would probably be. I didn't want to break any heart, but I guess I did it for the best. I mean, I liked Dean, but I loved Ethan. There is no _Erase Button_ for that. He had never wronged me nor did anything to me; it was just a complicated time. I had a boyfriend, and then I broke up with him just because of a relationship that might not happen.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," I yelled.

The door was opened and Ethan was revealed. "Hey Sarah."

"Hey Ethan." I fake smiled.

"Just checkin' on you," He inserted his whole body inside the room then closed the door behind him. "What's with the sad face?" He must've noticed that I wasn't so happy.

"Nothing," He raised an eyebrow at me. "Fine. I broke up with my boyfriend a few days ago." It wasn't what I was sad about; it was what I was thinking about.

"I'm so sorry for that." He sat down beside me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay. Our relationship wasn't… you know," I said. I really didn't want to talk about that a lot, but I guess I liked talking with Ethan. When he's around, I feel joy and comfort. Being away from him for many years and not knowing he was alive made it so hard for me.

"I understand. Well, you deserve a better boyfriend," He said.

_'Yeah. And that person is you,' _I thought as if I was talking to him. I smiled widely at him again.

"What's up with the wide smile?" He asked.

"Nothing. It's just that I'm happy to see you again after all these years," I replied.

He smiled back. "Me too," He paused as his smile disappeared. "Our lives are just too hard to deal with. Nothing was ever normal-"

"_We're _not normal. I don't know if we can change that fact." I cut him off before he can continue. I took a breath and smiled a bit. "You know, I wonder if one day I'll get my prince charming. But every relationship I'm in ends up… Well, let's just say it doesn't work out."

"Hey, we're forever alone." He said and we both laughed.

I punched him lightly on his arm and said, "Come on, don't say that. I'm sure that we'll find someone… Someone we love." I smiled, and of course I meant him.

His smile got wider as he said, "Let's just hope," He stood up and looked at me one more time. "I hate to make this short, but Emmett said he wanted me in five minutes. Bye, I guess."

I waved at him. And when he left, I let out a sigh with that smile remaining on my face.

**Dean's POV:**

I was sitting in the room that one of my friends gave me beside Jacob and his friend on a couch. I thought about Sarah and the breakup. The only reason she broke up with me was because of that jerk. If he was old and dead by now, I would've stayed with Sarah and she would've not gone to Russia. If there was just an easy was I can kill him and make Sarah move on.

But then an idea struck in my head. I walked to the thin, tall box I brought from home. I called Jacob to see what I got there. I opened the box and a sword appeared. Not a dagger nor a knife, but a sword. I lifted it up, looking at it.

"This is so cool!" Jacob said.

I nodded and said, "That's just its appearing. It's a special sword that my friend gave me."

"What does it do?" Jacob asked still looking at the sword.

"Well, if it kills a person or creature, people will no longer remember that person like he or she was never born… well, except for the killer," I explained.

"Does the sword have a name?" He asked.

"Not that I know of," I put the sword back into its box. "But I know I'll get rid of that Ethan dude… forever." I smiled at Jacob in an unexpectedly evil way.

**I know this is short, but like I said, I had no ideas for this story. But I hoped you enjoyed it, cause I'll try my best.**


	9. Getting Ready

**I think this chapter is gonna excite you. I personally thought hard about this. I got one idea from a user, so thanks. Really appreciate that.**

**Ethan's POV:**

Rory, Erica, Sarah, Benny and I were talking and laughing about the old days after taking a break from practicing and training. Everything was just great before. Back when I was human. When everything was easy for me. We were laughing a bit, but then Jesse came out from his room with a girl, Natalie – his girlfriend, with a worried face.

"I have really bad news for all of us," Everyone looked at him, letting him their ears. "I've heard that the werewolves decided to attack us… tomorrow."

"What?" Everyone said in unison.

"They aren't fully trained. Emmett just left," I said.

"Just try to figure out what to do." Jesse walked inside his room with Natalie and closed the door behind him.

I took my phone and dialed Emmett's number. The phone rang a few times then it was answered.

"Uh, hey Emmett," I said but with my bad-news voice.

"Okay, cut it out. Now what do you want from me?" Emmett seemed to notice that I was going somewhere.

"Uh, do you mind if you turned that two weeks training into a… one day training?" I requested.

"What? No way!" Emmett yelled through the phone.

"Well, how about an extra twenty-five?" I asked him.

"In your dreams," He said.

"A fifty?" I asked.

"You wish," He said.

"Seventy-Five?" I was going to give up, but I had to try anyway.

"Done!" He said.

I closed the phone after saying a few more things to him. I grinned and everyone looked at me with a smile. "He's on his way." I said.

~~The next night~~

After training, Jesse put up some tents in the forest because he said that if werewolves would be anywhere to attack, it would be the forest. Benny put a spell on the tents so when you get inside, it's wide and really big. All the 219 vampires were there with a bunch of Jesse's friends, Emmett's and a few that I knew. Jesse, Sarah, Benny, Erica, Rory, Emmett, some of the most loyal vampires to Jesse and I were sharing one tent.

"Okay, so the werewolves might come and attack is at any minute, so be ready, okay?" Jesse told everyone in the tent.

"Okay" and "Got it" is what I heard from everyone. Jesse went outside with Natalie and started talking.

Rory was talking with Benny and Erica as Sarah and I were talking with each other. "Are you ready for the battle?" I asked her.

"I don't know. Half of me says '_Come on Sarah. You can do it._'And half of me says that I'm kind of nervous." She let out a sad sigh. "I know we've done this a million of times together, but this time is different. I don't know if I should be excited to kick some werewolf butts, or if I'm sad."

"If you have trust in yourself, then you can do it. I know that you're gonna get out there and show them your best of being… a vampire hero." I said. Sarah giggled and looked at me again with a smile.

"You always said the sweetest things," She said. "You're a really great friend."

"You too," I said. "I really missed your smile in those past years. Not only your smile, but the things you say, the way you talk, and how you always cheer me up."

"I missed those things about you too," She looked down at her feet but with a smile. She looked back at me and said, "You never actually told me why you just left without a goodbye. I mean, you have told me what happened, but you never really did tell me the _main _reason. Did you know that your parents were worried sick about you?"

"I have my reason. And yes, I figured that out myself," I said. "Will you just focus on the bright side now?"

Sarah looked at me with a confused face. "What bright side? That we're going to get attacked by other creatures?"

"No! That you shouldn't worry about all of those things, the important thing is that Benny and I are here." I put my arm on Sarah's should and I immediately got a vision.

_I saw a picture of a guy with a smirk on his face, and I heard a guy in the background say, "Dean, do you seriously want to kill that Ethan dude?"_

_Then I heard another voice. "Yes Jacob. I have to."_

_FLASH._

_I saw a silver sword and then heard the same voice, Dean. "If it kills a person or creature, people will no longer remember that person like he or she was never born… well, except for the killer."_

_End of vision._

Sarah looked at me with a confused face. "Ethan, what did you see?" She asked me.

A silver sword? I knew that silver affects both vampires and werewolves, so I was kind of worried. I knew that Dean was Sarah's ex-boyfriend which made me even more worried. What have I ever done to him? I've never even seen him personally, so why did he want to kill me? Why was he so determined to do it?

"Ethan?" Sarah looked even more confused.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"What did you see?" She repeated.

"It's nothing," I lied.

"I know that your visions are never _nothing_. Tell me!" She said.

I wanted to open my mouth to say something that wasn't what my vision was, but was interrupted by Jesse entering with another worried face. "They arrived."

Everyone hurried outside and Jesse warned everyone in a flash. Benny made all the tents disappear after they were clear from vampires. We saw wolves and people running towards us, then they were stopped my their leader. The leader had a conversation with Jesse, and before I knew it, everyone started attacking.

**Sarah's POV:**

I was fighting vampires with Erica beside me, both sticking with each other. While fighting, I saw a familiar face. Dean. He was fighting in a brave way. But something was weird. He was fighting vampires. He was on their side. I couldn't believe he would've done such a thing. When he saw me, he smirked at me. He came towards me fast, like super fast.

"You and I are gonna have a small talk." He pulled me a bit further into the woods where no one would think of going to fight in.

"Let's get this straight," He began. "Where's… Ethan?"

"Why do you want him? What do you want from him? What did he ever do to you?" I asked him.

"Oh, please. I know you dumped me for him. I would never forgive you or him for that. I _will _get my revenge," He got out a silver sword from his back and grinned. "Tell me where he is or I'm gonna be aiming you then him."

"How would I know where he is right now?" I said.

He came slowly towards me. I swallowed, hoping that nothing would happen to me.


	10. You and I

**Sarah's POV:**

Before I knew it, Ethan popped up in front of me. His arms were crossed. I couldn't see his face since he was looking at the opposite side.

"Leave her alone. Who do you want? Me or her?" He asked.

"Perfect. You came to face me, huh?" Dean said.

"Cut the chit chat. I know what you want, Dean," Ethan said.

Dean's silver sword was pointing at Ethan, but Ethan wasn't scared at all, like he was expecting this.

**Ethan's POV:**

"How do you know my name? I never met you." Dean's sword got lowered.

"Does that really matter right now?" I asked him.

"Bring it on." He smirked at me.

He swung his sword at me and the sword touched my arm, making a cut. I tried healing it, but it wouldn't work. Something was seriously wrong with that sword. At that time, I was seriously worried about death since the sword can do that. Dean's smirk turned into a grin and he swung his sword again and this time, my cheek was bleeding. I touched my cheek and looked at my bloody fingers. He again swung his sword, hitting my leg, causing me to fall on knees then on my stomach. I felt his leg on my back as he spun me around. I was too busy groaning in pain to look at him. My legs were on fire and so was my arm.

"Dean, please don't do this. I beg you," I heard Sarah's voice.

"Give me two good reasons why I shouldn't do this," Dean said.

I felt his sword on my neck this time. I opened my eyes to look at him and he was scarier this time with that evil expression on his face. Before he can do anything, he was pushed down by something bright that I couldn't see clearly. I turned around to see Benny running towards Sarah. I whispered his name with a smile forming on my face. I somehow forgot all about the pain in my body and stood up. Dean was beside a tree, holding his left arm. I felt that it was the right time to attack. But before I did that, I took the sword away from him and threw it quickly so he wouldn't use it against me. Dean's eyes were closed and he was still holding his hand, so I took a piece of wood that was pointy and thought that it was the perfect stake.

I walked towards him. "Goodbye, Dean." I whispered.

He opened his eyes and looked at me in shock. I quickly staked him in the heart and he started cursing out loud. I released the stake from my hand and Dean turned into ashes. I again remembered the pain, but this time it was running through my body. I fell on the round again, groaning even louder this time. I heard footsteps coming towards me, and then felt someone putting my head over their legs. Sarah.

"Ethan, are you okay?" She asked me.

I wasn't. I was in a terrible situation. But I somehow managed to stop my moaning. A laugh came out of my mouth randomly as if I was drunk. Then, that laugh turned into a frown, and I held my hand where I was injured.

Sarah called Benny and snapped her fingers. She pointed at an empty space in the forest and Benny nodded. Benny was needed in his magic. He did what was required and a tent appeared that was just like the ones we used earlier. Benny ran off to the battle and left us alone. Sarah carried me to the tent and laid me in a corner. She ripped off a piece of white cloth and wrapped it around my arm.

"There," She said. "Thank you for protecting me. You're my… hero."

"And thank you for carrying me to the tent and nursing me," I said.

She smiled a little bit, and then she frowned. "Sorry Ethan. I just can't stand to see you like this."

"Like what?"

"Bloody and injured," Did I really look that bad? Was I _that _bloody? "Do you know why he wanted you?"

I shook my head.

"It's because I broke up with him. But it was because… because… I can't say it." She sighed and looked away.

"Sure you can, Sarah. You can tell me anything," Sarah still refused to look at me, so I held her arm. "Please."

"No," She jerked her arm away from my hand. "If I tell you, then that would ruin our friendship. It won't stay the same."

"Just tell me." I sat up straight.

"Okay, fine," She closed her eyes and took a breath. "I broke up with him because when I knew that Savannah thing was fake, I knew there was hope for me. I'm in love with _you_ Ethan Morgan."

"You are?" I almost choked but tried to do my best not to. She nodded. I smiled at her. "Since you confessed that, I'll just come right out and tell you that I love you too."

Sarah smiled at me then hugged me. I still felt pain, so I said a simple "Ouch." She released me and said. "Right. Sorry. Forgot about that."

I looked at my arm and wondered, when the heck will I heal? I looked at my bleeding leg and sighed. Sarah wiped my cheeks with the other half of the white cloth. I noticed that the cloth got red really fast. That was how bad I was bleeding. In a matter of seconds, we heard cheering. Sarah walked to see what's happening.

She looked at me with a smile. "We won! The battle's over."

Sarah walked over to me again, and some vampires came into the same tent. But when Erica, Rory and Benny came, everyone looked at me – except for Benny – with shock.

"What the heck happened to you?" Rory asked.

_Seriously? Do I look that bad? _I thought. "Had a… fight with someone." I muttered.

"Was there something going on between you two?" Erica asked pointing at both of Sarah and me.

Sarah and I exchanged glances and looked back at Erica. "Okay, okay. Not asking anymore." Erica said. Sarah's must've given her a look.

**This is my fave chapter. Really enjoyed writing it for you guys. Anyway, please review,**


	11. Together Forever

**Rory's POV:**

It's been a month since the battle. Everyone's got a partner except for me. I felt so lonely. But one day, I was sitting on a chair watching my friends with their girlfriends smooching on another chair. I rolled my eyes. I heard a knock on the door, so I went to see who it was. When I opened the door, Savannah was standing there smiling at me.

"Hey. It's Rory right?" She said.

"Yeah, it is. Come on in." I stepped back to let her in.

She walked over to where we all were in and sat beside me on a chair. The guys were done kissing the girls and were talking by then.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Thought I might hang out with you guys," She answered.

_Come on Rory. You can ask her out, _I thought.

I looked with a smile at her. "So Savannah, I was wondering if you are free tonight," I said nervously. She was just different and pretty that I couldn't help it.

A side smile formed on her face. "Are you asking me out, Rory?" She asked me.

"Well, uh-"

"It's okay Rory. I'd love to go out with you," She grinned. "So, where to tonight?"

"I was thinking a movie date or something," I said.

"Great. Pick me up at seven?" She said. I nodded. She kissed me on my left cheek and went to the bathroom.

Benny walked over to me and hi-fived me. "So, you got yourself a date. Right on!"

**Ethan's POV:**

Savannah and Rory were already gone to the movies, and Benny and I were planning to tell the girls something that might seem shocking. All four of us were sitting on the couch at talking when Benny signaled me that he's going to tell her now.

I grabbed Sarah by her hand."Sarah, I need to talk to you privately, now."

"Sure," She said.

I led her to a room with nothing but chairs in it. Still holding her hands, I reached out for the small black box in my back pocket. Sarah looked puzzled, but that was just the point of it.

"I know we've been together for almost a month, but I have strong feelings for you," I took the box in my other hand and opened it in front of her to reveal a ring that Benny and I chose. "So, will you marry me?"

Sarah's eyes were widened. "I don't know what to say, Ethan."

"Please say yes," I said.

Sarah nodded. "Yes. Absolutely and a thousand times yes." She gave me a quick peck on the lips and smiled.

**~~Meanwhile~~**

**Benny's POV:**

I took Erica inside a room, feeling kind of nervous. I looked into her eyes and sighed.

"Erica, I love you. I want to spend my whole life with you… Well, my second chance in life with you," I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

I got down on my knees and took the box out of the pocket. Erica gasped. I opened the box and said, "Will you marry me, Erica Jones?"

She smiled at me. "Of course I will, Benny Weir."

I stood up and she gave me a kiss on the cheeks; both cheeks. She took the ring and put it on her finger. When we got out of the room, Ethan and Sarah were already outside. Their hands were intertwined. Sarah looked at Erica and grinned at her. When I looked at Erica, she was grinning too. I guess they were happy. We heard a knock on the door, so I went to see who it was. It was Rory and Savannah, coming so early from their date.

"Hey Rory. Why are you back so early?" I asked.

"We finished early. That's why," Rory said. "Can we come in?" He asked.

"Yeah sure," I stepped back to let them in.

Rory kept staring at the girls. He finally spoke when he realized when he realized something. "What's with the…?" Rory's jaw dropped. "Did you guys just…" His voice faded out.

"Yes we did Rory," Sarah said. She knew what he was gonna say.

"Great. Now we just went out on a date, and you guys just got engaged. Great. Just awesome," Rory said sarcastically.

**Next chapter will be the wedding of Ethan and Sarah. It might be the last chapter and it might be not, so let's see.**


	12. Finally

**Guess it's the last chapter. To all my readers, can you guys read my new story? **_**Twice the**__**Change**_**. I would like to hear your opinion about the story. Enjoy this last chapter, and I hope you didn't lose interest. (:**

**Sarah's POV:**

I was sitting on a chair with my white wedding dress and hair ready. Two ladies were doing my makeup, and Benny and Erica were standing behind me, arms around each other. Their marriage was two weeks ago. Erica was wearing a yellow dress with silver sparkly flowers at the bottom. Benny was wearing a grey suit with black dress shoes.

"Erica, I'm so nervous," I said.

"Relax, Sarah. You look beautiful," Erica said.

I shook my head. "I'm just gonna get me some water."

The ladies removed the brushes from my face when they heard me. I walked to the right door where there was a water cooler. When opening the door, I saw Savannah and Rory kissing. They looked at me with wide eyes. Rory was wearing a grey dress shirt, a dark blue suit with a black tie and black dress shoes.

"Would you guys please get a room?" I questioned.

"We did. Up until you came in." Rory released Savannah.

"You should've got another one because people come and go here." I laughed and got me some water.

I entered the room once again and the ladies were done with my makeup. I knew that that time was the time for me to hold the roses and stand in front of the door. Since my father was dead, I called my nephew, Racer. He was like 34 and he knew I was a vampire. He took my arm, and somehow, he noticed my nervousness.

"Aunt Sarah, don't be nervous. I know everything will be fine. Why wouldn't it be?" He said.

He made a point, but I was still nervous. The door in front of us opened and my heart started beating really fast. I tried and succeeded to force a smile. We started to walk slowly. I didn't really bother to look up. I was too nervous, too afraid to do anything. But then Racer let go of my arm. I looked up and I saw Ethan. He was smiling at me. I wasn't nervous anymore. I felt calm.

**(AN: Sorry guys, but I'm not American. I know what happens in weddings in America, but I don't memorize what is said. So, I apologize for that.)**

When people started talking, walking and laughing, Benny and Erica approached us. Ethan's hand was around me while he was holding a drink.

"Congratulations guys," Benny said.

"Thanks, Benny," Ethan said.

Savannah, Rory and Jesse came towards us.

"We're really happy for you," Savannah said.

"Thank you all for coming," I said. "This is the best night in my life."

"It has to be. It's a special day." Jesse said, tapping Ethan on the shoulder.

There were a few seconds of silence until Benny spoke. "So Erica and Sarah," Benny started. "Ethan and I were thinking of moving to New York and living there in our two separate houses."

"New York?" Erica asked. Ethan nodded.

She looked at me with a smile. "Sure. That'd be great," I said.

Slow dance music started playing.

"Erica and I will-"

"Yeah, sure." I knew what he was gonna say.

Erica grabbed his hand as they went to dance.

This really was a great night.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I ran out of ideas. *starts crying* Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story itself. Thank you for reading. Don't forget to check out my new story.**


End file.
